


still the one

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of underage sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto doesn’t get jealous.





	still the one

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (power exchange).

“So how’s it feel to have a fifteen-year-old between your legs?” Hokuto teases after _Shounen Club_ filming.

“Not much different from the last time,” Fuuma shoots right back, along with a pointed look that has Hokuto rolling his eyes.

“It doesn’t count if we were _both_ fifteen,” he points out, but Fuuma’s hand is already snaking around his waist, grabbing onto him possessively. “Yes?” he asks, feigning innocence.

“Don’t ‘yes’ me,” Fuuma grumbles, using that low husky voice that has Hokuto forgetting how to stand up straight. “Why aren’t you jealous?”

“Because it’s Jinguji?” Hokuto replies. “He’s about as threatening as Shintaro.”

“I don’t know,” Fuuma says, eyes flashing deviously. “Shin’s looking pretty good lately, even if he doesn’t know what to do with it yet.”

Hokuto wrinkles his nose. “You think so?”

The arm falls from his waist, followed by a rather huffy sigh. “Seriously, Hokuto. I could make out with Kento and you would just laugh and call us cute.”

“Kento would make out with a tree if someone paid him to do it,” Hokuto tells him. “Why do you want me to be jealous so badly? It’s such an unflattering trait, not to mention exhausting.”

“Because it’s _hot_ ,” Fuuma blurts out, then sucks his lips into his mouth like he used to do when they were young and still dancing around each other in more ways than just on stage. “You know, when you get all riled up and…own me.”

Hokuto lifts an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” and now Hokuto recognizes that look in his eyes, one that’s usually saved for the rare instances when their schedules match up and they have a chance to be alone. Which, Hokuto realizes, has not been for quite a while.

“Can you stay over tonight?” he asks, failing at controlling his voice.

Fuuma shakes his head. “Early rehearsal.”

Hokuto considers the distance to the closest storage closet for approximately five seconds before grabbing Fuuma by the wrist and dragging him there. They’ve probably defiled every room with a door in this building by now, but neither of them is keeping track as they take what little time they can have together.

This time the door serves a purpose, which is to push Fuuma up against once they’re out of the sight of impressionable juniors. They’re the same size now, and Fuuma could probably kick Hokuto’s ass if he wanted to, but all he does is fall completely lax as Hokuto presses him against the door and claims his mouth, kissing him hard.

He can feel how much Fuuma likes him taking charge like this, hardening against his thigh which Hokuto rocks forward to pull a faint mewl from Fuuma’s mouth. Fuuma’s arms lift up to wrap around Hokuto’s shoulders, accepting his accosting completely submissively, though his kiss is as strong as ever and makes Hokuto’s mind spin as the temperature rises substantially.

Fuuma makes that noise again as Hokuto’s hands drop to the other man’s pants and unfasten them, brushing his knuckles along the bulge that has Hokuto nipping at Fuuma’s thick lips. “I better be the only one between your legs like _this_ ,” he growls.

“You are,” Fuuma breathes.

“Good,” and Hokuto drops to his knees, lifting Fuuma’s shirt to lick the hard muscles of his abs on the way down. He glances up through his bangs to see Fuuma staring down at him, eyes dark as gentle fingers sift through the hair around his ear.

Hokuto holds the eye contact as he licks the tip of Fuuma’s cock, watching Fuuma jerk and bite his lip so gorgeously. He doesn’t tease for too long, just enough for Fuuma’s fingers to tighten in his hair and a frustrated whine to sound in that voice. “Ho~kuto.”

“Yes?” Hokuto answers, but he sucks the length into his mouth before Fuuma can reply, leading the slightly older man to choke on whatever he was planning on saying. Hokuto keeps watching Fuuma’s face as his tongue does everything Fuuma likes and more, groaning a little when Fuuma’s hips start to snap on their own.

“I’m gonna come down your throat if you don’t stop,” Fuuma warns, and it’s only a threat because then he’ll be done for at least a half hour, which they don’t have.

It’s Fuuma who pulls Hokuto up and crushes their mouths together, clearly done playing the submissive role by whipping open Hokuto’s pants and squeezing him so hard that Hokuto moans into their kiss, which is more tongue than lips.

As much as Hokuto doesn’t want to leave the warmth of Fuuma’s mouth, he’s not nearly strong enough to hold the other man up and the next second has Fuuma facing the door a little rougher than Hokuto had intended, pants around his knees as Hokuto presses slick fingers between his cheeks. He can’t seem to stop kissing Fuuma, mouthing and licking the back of his neck all the way around to his ears, which Fuuma likes if the way his body opens up and pushes back against Hokuto is any indication.

“Say it,” Hokuto hisses into Fuuma’s ear, punctuated by a third finger curling inside him. “Say you’re mine and only mine.”

“Fuck, I’m so yours,” Fuuma gasps, biting back a moan as Hokuto prods his spot. “Only yours, are you fucking kidding? I’d never let anyone else do this to me. Especially Kento.”

Hokuto almost bursts out laughing at the thought of Kento topping anyone, but he contains himself enough to smirk and lick at Fuuma’s tragus. “Then I have no reason to be jealous, do I?”

He steals Fuuma’s answer again by replacing his fingers with his cock, slowly but firmly pushing into him with both arms wrapped around him. Hokuto feels so close to him despite being unable to see his face, though after a few thrusts Fuuma turns his head enough for Hokuto to brush their lips together in a mid-coital display of intimacy. Neither one can hold it for very long, but it’s enough to fill Hokuto with a warmth that isn’t entirely from arousal.

“Say my name,” Hokuto demands, more for Fuuma than for himself, though he doesn’t mind how the resulting breathy moan sounds at all. “Just like that, don’t stop. Tell me who’s making you feel this good.”

“Hokuto… _Ho_ kuto,” Fuuma goes on, and Hokuto can feel how much Fuuma likes it as his body gets tighter. “I love only you.”

Something inside Hokuto’s heart explodes and he embraces Fuuma tighter. “I love you, too,” he presses into Fuuma’s ear.

Everything gets so much faster, closer, stronger, until he’s panting into Fuuma’s neck and Fuuma is nudging one of Hokuto’s hands down enough to bump into his leaking cock. Hokuto doesn’t think twice before grabbing it, stroking in time with his efforts and reveling in the beautiful noises Fuuma makes as he comes, tightening around Hokuto enough to pull him under with him.

Two minutes later has them slumped down almost to the floor, neither one able to move. “This is why we don’t do it in closets anymore,” Hokuto gasps out.

“Control yourself, then,” Fuuma mutters.

“Yeah, whatever.” Hokuto grins as he pushes Fuuma’s wild hair out of his sweaty face. “Yuuma has his own place, you know. He invited me over once.”

“Probably wanted to fuck you, the skeezy bastard,” Fuuma growls. “I will punch him in the dick if he even looks at you with those giant alien eyes.”

Hokuto just laughs. “Why do I have to be jealous when you’re jealous enough for both of us?”

“Shut up,” is all Fuuma says, and Hokuto gladly follows orders by luring his boyfriend into a long, promising kiss.


End file.
